What Romano Didn't Know
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: When Romano was just 8 Spain and Belgium started acting weird around him. A few years later Spain leaves and Belgium is hurt. Spain X Belgium SpaBel
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the stupid tomato eating bustards house. Having a bed to stand on was good to see out of the window with. Remembering what he tried to make me do yesterday but meet someone else instead. She was really pretty but the bustard made me come home. I had no idea why he wouldn't let me around her for long.

"Romano!" I could hear him call out as I walked out and saw her there.

"Hello Romano~!" She smiled cutely as I blushed

"h-hi Belgium"

"Stop teasing the poor boy" Spain laughed as Belgium looked back and him and giggled. When there eyes connected with each others they didn't stop.

"what happens if I don't?" Belgium asked as Spain moved closer to her

"You really want to know?" something was up with Spain and Belgium. I could tell by Belgium becoming a little bit smart assed while Spain had something different in his voice.

"Maybe" she giggled as Spain stopped and looked at me.

"You ok Romano?"

"I-I'm fine" I answered as Belgium turned red

"I'm so sorry Romano! I forgot you were here for a minute. You were so quiet"

"Maybe you should come over more often! Most of the time he yells at me"

"I would love to come over more often" Belgium smiled moving closer to Spain "But remember big brother would kill me if he even knew I was here now"

"So true" Spain laughed and kissed her cheek and then gripped the sides of her body. I was told by Spain, Belgium would stay with us if she could but she might have to soon. Spain never told me why though. "Romano you might want to leave soon"

"Ok" I wondered and walked off. What would Spain and Belgium do which would make me leave.

Its been a year since Belgium. I stood with her a Spain had a bag on his back. "I'll be back soon Romano. OK? So don't annoy Bel to much and take good care of her for me ok?"

"Whatever" If Spain knew I would have taken care of Belgium any way but why was he leaving us.

"And you be careful and don't let Romano get away with to much" Spain laughed and he told Belgium this and then kissed her on the lips.

"Be careful" She told him as he began to walk off.

"Bye"

"Bye SPAIN" Belgium cried

"Bye you Bustard." As soon as Spain left my sight I sighed "Be careful" and held Belgium's hand as she walked us back home. I knew Netherlands would be around more often now.

Spain has been gone for 2 years now and I'm nearly 12. Netherlands almost always complains about how 'Spain left his bratty kid with Belgium" Sometimes I would try to attack him but Belgium would stop me most of the time.

At the moment I was helping Belgium hang clothes so they would dry. Belgium was never as happy as she use to be since Spain left. "Belgium?"

"What's wrong Romano?"

"You miss Spain don't you?""Yes I do"

"You love him don't you?" Belgium froze and didn't move a muscle. She looked scared. Soon she closed her eyes with a blush on her face.

"You don't want to know Romano"

"Do you know where he is know?" She froze again and soon hit the ground in tears. "Belgium?" I yelled out and quickly sat near to her. Beginning to hug her as she cried harder.

"Please Romano go inside and eat a tomato or have a nap"

"O-ok" I quickly ran inside and watched her from the inside.

~BELGIUM'S P.O.V~

I have no idea where Spain could be. Is he hurt? Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he coming home? Is he missing everyone? Is he being careful? I had no idea. It wasn't that long after he left that he first kissed me ever. It was on the cheek but later he learnt my feelings and started sharing them with me a bit more. I remembered when I use to image him kissing me. I remember after a while of dating our first time. The time when Romano almost walked in on us kissing. Romano… he reminds me of Spain a lot. Loving Tomatoes the hair colour, the eyes colour but he could never be my Spain. Lightly I ran inside to check on Romano. He left me too.

~ROMANO'S P.O.V~

Belgium might kill me if she finds me but I'm going to find Spain so she's happy and everything will be back to normal. "ROMANO!" I could hear someone yell . I knew it wasn't Belgium's voice but it was more like Netherlands. He lived out he. Damn. Soon I felt something grab me. "What are you doing out here?" Netherlands growled as I tried to get out of his hands.

"I'm going to find Spain so everything will be back to normal."

"After what his going through he wont be the same for a while." Netherlands walked me home to Belgium. She looked worse then when I left soon Netherlands put me down and hugged his sister as fast as he could. "It's ok Bel. Everything will be alright. Romano is back so that's one less thing you need to worry about"

"What happens if Spain never comes back!" I thought of all people in the world Netherlands would never accept Belgium to care for Spain at all. They must have had a long talk.

"He will. I can fell it and I know you can"

"I cant and all you properly fell for Spain is bad things!"

"That's how I know his alive" The look on Belgium's face softened as Netherlands kept hugging her. "I'll take care of Romano while you get some sleep"

"Promise not to kill him!"

"I promise." Soon Belgium walked inside as Netherlands looked at me.

"Bunnies" I laughed nervously. As Netherlands looked like he had softened a bit himself and smirked.

"Come on Romano. From walking all that way you need some sleep too" Soon Netherlands picked me up again and put me on my bed.

"I'm Not tired!"

"Just like Spain! Get to Sleep!" Netherlands growled as I stared at him.

"Why do you hate Spain so much?" I asked as Netherlands turned around to stare at me


	2. Chapter 2

~ROMANO'S P.O.V~

Belgium might kill me if she finds me but I'm going to find Spain so she's happy and everything will be back to normal. "ROMANO!" I could hear someone yell . I knew it wasn't Belgium's voice but it was more like Netherlands. He lived out he. Damn. Soon I felt something grab me. "What are you doing out here?" Netherlands growled as I tried to get out of his hands.

"I'm going to find Spain so everything will be back to normal."

"After what his going through he wont be the same for a while." Netherlands walked me home to Belgium. She looked worse then when I left soon Netherlands put me down and hugged his sister as fast as he could. "It's ok Bel. Everything will be alright. Romano is back so that's one less thing you need to worry about"

"What happens if Spain never comes back!" I thought of all people in the world Netherlands would never accept Belgium to care for Spain at all. They must have had a long talk.

"He will. I can fell it and I know you can"

"I cant and all you properly fell for Spain is bad things!"

"That's how I know his alive" The look on Belgium's face softened as Netherlands kept hugging her. "I'll take care of Romano while you get some sleep"

"Promise not to kill him!"

"I promise." Soon Belgium walked inside as Netherlands looked at me.

"Bunnies" I laughed nervously. As Netherlands looked like he had softened a bit himself and smirked.

"Come on Romano. From walking all that way you need some sleep too" Soon Netherlands picked me up again and put me on my bed.

"I'm Not tired!"

"Just like Spain! Get to Sleep!" Netherlands growled as I stared at him.

"Why do you hate Spain so much?" I asked as Netherlands turned around to stare at me.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah" Netherlands sighed and then sat next to me. "So?"

"Well when I was younger I lived with France and with Belgium who I raised most of her life. Soon we got our freedom. Well we thought. Soon France traded us with Spain for I don't know what. Spain was alright to live with at first but later he was a son of a bitch." Netherlands sighed as I tried to catch up to where he was in this story. "You up to date?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't answer my question"

"Well. Later he… Well I think he didn't treat me right. I deserved more respect and when I lived with France I did get that. So later I asked Belgium if she wanted to fight with me to get our freedom back… but she fought with me. Saying that Spain treated us well and took care of us. Helped us and that he made her happy. Even if they weren't dating. And I was the one who treated Spain badly not him."

"So? The point is"

"Spain made my own sister who I raised go against me." I sat there and knew he was a bit upset but wouldn't show it. Soon he just got up and left the room like nothing happened. I guess I would have to try and find Spain again

~NETHERLANDS P.O.V~

That kid was one thing I never wanted to talk to but I did and told him what he wanted to know. Soon I walked into Belgium's room. She was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. "I thought I told you to sleep."

"I tried but… I miss having Spain around… with his happiness… His smile…. His eyes… his gaze …his looks… his hair… those beautiful green eyes…"

"I GET IT!" I angered hearing her talk about Spain like she had a crush on him. That man if he did one more thing to her I would kill him myself. She was the worst I had ever seen her in my life. Normally she would always be happy but right know she was so upset it was like she was the opposite of normal. I hated to see her like this. I hugged her tightly like any brother would. I would kill Spain if I saw him

~ROMANO'S P.O.V~

After my siesta, I ran out to the kitchen to find Belgium smiling and Netherlands not there. "whatcha making?"

"Churro Romano."

"Are you ok Bel?"

"Yes Romano I am" Belgium smiled handing me one. I remembered when Spain use to make them for Bel and I. No one could beat his.

Sitting out side near the tomato field I ate watching the birds in the sky and a cat walk past. Hey a cat. I ran up to it when I finished my Churro and picked it up. It was a white cat with a dark brown spot on its back and on its eye and had a curl coming out of its hair (Neko Romano is who I'm trying to describe). "Hello Kitty" I smiled and played with the cat. The cat looked really annoyed and would try to run off. I guess it was almost time for his siesta.

Quickly I ran inside to Belgium who was going to walk out of the house. "Where are you going?"

"NO where Romano"

"Yes you are? Where are you going?" I began to tear up. Was she leaving because of me? Was I that much of a handful. Soon I ran to my room and picked up my green and red bag. I put some clothes in it and some tomatoes and other junk. I know Belgium was looking for me so I quickly ran out the back door.

Running with all my strength I bolted. Going past the cat I was playing with before and went looking for Spain. I hope he wasn't going to England. How much trouble would he be in if he did. Even China was in this fight. I needed to get to Spain as fast a possible. Belgium needs it. Netherlands doesn't but Belgium does. What would happen if Spain never came back? Would Belgium leave me alone? Would Netherlands have to take care of me? I didn't want to be alone or with Netherlands. I wanted Belgium and Spain both of them happy with smiles again. I want my brother too. Thoughts bustards have wreaked my life. Stupid Austria. Stupid Spain. Stupid Netherlands. Stupid Belgium. Stupid EVERYONE.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged home again by Netherlands. Belgium was crying again. Joy this is so hard.

~FEW YEARS LATER~

I'm about 16 years old. Spain still hasn't came back yet. Belgium doesn't stay to much and I was more grumpy. Belgium tried to make me smile but it failed.

Belgium was randomly cleaning and looked out the window. Next thing I knew she pulled off the apron she was wearing and had ran out to someone. I followed her and saw Spain. Running up to them I hugged Spain and Belgium. "Hello Lovi" Spain lightly smiled but it didn't feel right anymore. Maybe Netherlands was right when he told me Spain would never be the same again.

Spain acted a lot different to Belgium and I. He didn't want us around a lot of the time, didn't smile much, and never hugged Belgium.

~More years later~

I'm now 20 Spain isn't still his normal self. It was easy to see that it was upsetting Bel. Quickly I ran to Spain and slapped him over the head. "What do you want Lovi?"

"You are a dick head. Cant you tell Belgium cares for you and now you just push her off." Spain never thought he would see me say something like that. "If you keep hurting her I'll get Netherlands in this!" I threatened and walked off.

"Tell him what?"

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I hope everyone got there happy ending… NOT


	3. Chapter 3

~Belgium's P.O.V~

I sat on my own at the end of the meeting. Did Spain forget about us after all those years. It hurt thinking he forgot and didn't care anymore. Tears went down my face in pain as I continued to think that. "Belgium?" I heard someone call to me.

"Lovi~" I cried as he came to me and picked me up.

"Are you ok Bel?"

"Yeah Lovi"

"No your not so don't give me that fucking shit" Lovi had known me for a long time I wouldn't be surprised if he knew.

"Spain" Soon he hugged me closer.

"Its ok Bel. I'll bang his head for you and bring him back for you." I laughed at Romano's words as he hugged me.

"And in return I'll get that girl you like for you" Romano's face went as red as a tomato

"I-I don't like anyone"

"Fine fine but it will be your loose."

~Romano's P.O.V~

I put Belgium down and began to walk off. How did she know about my crush? Turning to run to Spain to get him to do what he should do and stop sulking.

~Spain's P.O.V~

Quietly on my own. Playing my Spanish Guitar like I normally did when I had nothing to do. Thinking about my past. When I first met Belgium and Netherlands. Well it happened when I met France once and agreed to have them as mine. Then next thing I knew Netherlands hated me and was trying to fight me but Belgium stayed I never really knew why. She was always on my side. When Lovi was young she was there she was still on my side. She lost me. I did date her because of our feelings but when I left I didn't have any contact and she moved on and I was fine with it.

"Open up you bustard!" I could here Lovi yell.

"What is it Lovi?" I sang opening the door and got a fist to the face. "What was that for Lovi?"

"You are so fucking blind! You have hurt her way to much because of you stupidness!"

"Lovi what are you telling me?"

"Don't call me that and don't give me that shit! You have been breaking Belgium's heart since you left us and you didn't give a shit about how she felt when you came back!"

"Lovi…"

"You left her! Shes always hurt because of you! I now it took me a while to work out about her feelings for you and you should care for her!"

"'Lovi…"

"You are so blind she did nothing to you and you start being a total asshole to her!"

"LOVINO!"

"What!" My face was not the best thing to look at. Anger was spreading through my body.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW ABOUT HOW WE FELT FOR EACH OTHER! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I LEFT! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Watching Lovino's face lightly get worst.

"BE AN ASSHOLE! YOU KEEP HURTING BELGIUM EXPECT TO SEE NETHERLANDS" Lovi ran off anger hit him harder then it hit me. Growling I walked off. When does Lovi ever know anything? When did he care about peoples feelings?

~Belgium's P.O.V~

I got off the ground and walked back to my home. Netherlands wouldn't be there because we didn't live together. Boy was I wrong. "Ello Broder"

"Whats wrong Bel?" Quickly I turned to him.

"Nothing"

"Bel"

"Its nothing"

"Belgium"

"Nothing"

"BELGIUM TELL ME NOW!" hiding my face I felt tears run. Netherlands couldn't see me like this.

"Belgium!" I could hear someone yell to me from a distance. Turning lightly I found Spain running down the street with a smile on his face.

"Oh its him" Netherlands growled as Spain ran up to me breathing heavily with flowers in his hand.

"This are for you" He smiled brightly after catching his breath out to me. The flowers were turnips and roses.

"R-really?" I felt my cheeks heat up and my brother growl.

"Si!" Spain laughed as I took the flowers blushing.

"T-thanks"

"Anytime Belgium" Soon I felt Spain's lips on mine in front of my brother. "I love you Belgium but I better run from your brother" Spain laughed starting to run as Netherlands wasn't to far behind him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SPAIN!" I yelled watching Spain look behind to me and smiled and started running like crazy away from my brother. Romano who didn't know anything about us must have done something to kick Spain back to me.


End file.
